


the moments you keep living for

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: A first for me, Despite the title, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, THIS WAS ALMOST 420 WORDS UNTIL I ADDED THAT PART AT THE END, this isnt sad, what do i do when i cant draw a scene? write it., yes evan wears knee socks theyre comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	the moments you keep living for

Evan rubbed his eye and walked out of the first floor bedroom, walking towards the kitchen, which was faintly illuminated by the stovelight. He sighed and opened the fridge, grabbing a cold water bottle and shutting the fridge door. “Fuckin’ dark as hell.” He muttered, feeling around for the lightswitch. He finally found it, and upon turning it on, he found Jeff laying on the couch, eyes wide open. “Oh shit, hey, Jeff.” He said, sounding a bit surprised and caught off guard.

 

Jeff chuckled and sat up, pushing his curly hair out of his eyes, but most if it just fell back down in front of his face again. “Hey, Ev.” He said, his voice rough from being tired. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping in the room with Vinny?” He asked, tilting his head.

 

Evan shrugged. “Got thirsty. Couldn’t sleep, anyways.” He explained, taking a swig of the water. Jeff nodded and walked over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter, looking Evan up and down. He smiled and Evan narrowed his eyes. “If you’re going to comment on my socks, knee socks are fucking comfortable.” He said.

 

“I wasn’t saying anything.” Jeff said, raising his hands defensively, snickering slightly. “You look good. Shows off your legs pretty nicely.” He said, tilting his head.

 

“Don’t enjoy the view too much, now, young man.” Evan taunted. “Alex is sleeping upstairs, we don’t need him coming downstairs.” Jeff snorted. “But feel free to look.” He teased, and Jeff rolled his eyes. “So, why were you awake so late?” He asked, taking another drink of his water and setting it down on the counter.

 

“Eh, got lonely upstairs without you.” He said. “And I didn’t want to come down and join you two, since that might be intrusive.”

 

“You can always join us when we’re sleeping.” Evan reassured. “We don’t mind. Plus, you’re cute when you’re sleepy.” He said, smiling. Jeff sighed and walked over to Evan, pulling him into a soft kiss. Evan chuckled in his throat and kissed him back, until Jeff pushed his leg out from under him and dipped him down near the floor, holding tightly onto him so he didn’t fall.

 

The two stared at each other for a moment before the broke into silent laughter, Evan wrapping his arms around Jeff’s neck and pulling him closer so their foreheads were touching. They kissed again, though it was more just giggling than kissing.

 

“Fuck, I love you.” Jeff muttered against Evan’s lips.

 

“I love you too.” Evan replied. These were the good moments in Evan’s life that he kept living for.


End file.
